Ghost
by Floralwaterliles
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are married, Draco's an auror (sorry if I have spelt it wrong) and Hermione Granger is a top-shot lawyer. They were best friends. They were soulmates. Now one of them has to live without the other. Will they seek revenge or will let old habitats die hard (based around the film Ghost with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore) Rated M for adult content.


The shot rung out. She heard the running footsteps of her husbands killer thundered overhead. She stood frozen. She felt someone brush pass her right side that's when she turned, just seeing a pair of dazzling ocean blue she saw familiarity in the hidden depths. However they were gone before her addled brain could focus. She dropped her grocery bags on the floor letting apples, pears and oranges seep out, the milk bottle had smashed and white liquid had seeped on the wooden surface. Her feet carried her up the stairs passing pictures of her and her murdered husband on their graduation, their wedding, the birth of their 3 year old daughter, and then the birth of their 2 year old son. She walked past the guest bedroom. To the room at the end of the hallway. The door had been forced. She stepped over splinters. Debris littered the floor. Her mind was blank. Her face emotionless. Her heart was racing. Fearing what she may see. What she saw made her breathing stop. Her heart beat ceased. Her emotionless face scrunched up in anger and despair. Scarlet blood stained his white cottoned suit shirt, his own blood inked his black suit trousers. His face was soft looking. His silver eyes that once held warmth, love and happiness now were empty and glassy orbs. His lips once pink were turning slowly to a ghostly white. Draco Malfoy was the term one used when saying something was perfection. He had the Qudditch star body (like Ryan Gosling) that every man wanted and every girl wooed over, he had personality, he had the love, care and warmth within him. As he lay there his blood seeping into the wooden beds of the floorboards. His wife looked on with tears brimming in her toffee eyes. Hermione Malfoy screamed. She had never screamed like this in her entire life even when her cat Marty Mcfly that was named after her favourite film Back to the future unfortunately passed away when she was 5. However the pain was blinding. Tears burned down her rosy cheeks. Her mascara ran down with the salty tears. Her screams burned the back of her throat. The shouts of her the aurors, her friends and her mother - in - law from downstairs carried up to were the distraught wife sat with her dead husband. However Hermione's screams and futile attempts to awaken the corpse of her dead husband.

"DRACO!"

"WAKE UP!"

"You'll get through this. It'll be stitched up! The healers will do the magic for you. We can help you. Come on Draco, baby. Please." Hermione collapsed next to his body, with shaking hands she picked up Draco's head placing it in her lap. She was hyperventilating. He was so cold. She picked up his large masculine hands lacing her blooded fingers through his, hoping and praying that she would receive the reassuring squeeze he always gave her in times of need like this one particular time. But she knew deep down that she was never going to receive it ever again. He was never going to ask when she got home from a riveting day at work excited from all the cases or gossip she had what it was or when a sad, unfortunate case arrived he'd hold her while she wept speaking comforting words into her ear. or listen to her with these types of case with a look of concern etched across his perfect features. Or when she told him something exciting about books like a new bestseller, or about Hogwarts: A History or just general history he would look with pure admiration on his face (even though he didn't know she knew about that.) He'd never touch her again. In sensual ways, in comforting ways or romantic ways like dancing, Draco would never be there for when he's come home saying how tough work had been for Harry and himself at the Auror office and she's kiss him and do other things to his tension away. Or when he'd come home when she's taken the day off or just happened to have a day off to stay home with the kids and when he'd come through and they'd be so excited to see the daddy home, they would jump on him and they'd play. He'd never call her honey, bookworm, sweetie, baby, toffee (my eyes.) He'd never kiss her again.

"Come on silver, come on baby, we can get through this. We always do. We promised each other that we would never leave. Come on. Don't die please. You can't die. I can't live with out you. I love you so much. I love you. Your my everything. Your my soulmate. Please God give him back to me. Please. I beg you." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she continued to cry, hugging his head placing wet kisses to his temple, cheeks and cold lips. Her hands glistened with his blood.

"Hermione." Harry Potter spoke with a shaky voice.

Hermione carried on crying, stroking his styled, soft, platinum blonde hair, ignoring that someone she loved (as a friend) stood behind her.

"Hermione, urmm the aurors are here and they need to look at the murder scene, and the healers need to look at Draco's body. Narcissa is downstairs with Emily and Scorpius. Ginny's down with James, Albus and baby Lily. Ron's also there."

Hermione's head perked up at the sound of her son and daughter and she burst into tears once again. The hand that wasn't stroking her husband's hair, rubbed her stomach subconsiously, she was going to tell him tonight whilst she had been out to grocery store Hermione had taken a pregnancy test which came out positive. Hermione Malfoy was once again pregnant. However upon hearing the name that both her and her husband hated. Hermione's wailing had stopped but tears were still coming but she was seething.

"What did you just say." Hermione hiccupped.

Harry realising what he had said tried to back track "Nothing just that you need to accompany downstairs so the aurors and the healers can look at him, and that Narcissa is here with the children as is Ginny, Molly and Arthur are here also."

"No the bit were you mention him." Hermione seethed.

"Oh urmm you mean Ronald." Harry asked skeptically.

Her anger towards Draco for leaving her, the distraught for his death (which triumphed the anger towards him,) her anger towards Harry and her definant anger towards her ex-best friend/boyfriend Hermione burst "WHAT THE FUCK! IS RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY DOING IN MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE AND I AM NOT STEPPING FOOT DOWNSTAIRS WHEN HE IS THERE! IF YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN HARRY GET HIM OUT!"

Harry nodded solemnly and left to give Ron Hermione's predicament. Whereas Hermione had once again replaced her hands to his face which was glistening from where her tears had fallen.

After much persuading Ron left the small Malfoy cottage in a huge rage. Harry walked up the stairs to tell Hermione that Ronald had indeed now left and that she needed to come down. Hermione told Harry that she needed to say goodbye which he granted and told her that he was just down the hall if she needed him.

"Oh my god. I hate this so much because it actually means that you are gone and you are never coming back. I love you my baby. I will miss you so much. You were my best friend and you were nothing like your farther and Voldemort. You held love and warmth. I'll never forget you. I hate saying goodbye. I remember you said saying goodbye is the best part because then you can think of when the next time your going to say hello. Em and Scorp love you so much and I know how much you loved them. You were my everything. It will never be the same without you around. The hardest thing is I can never talk to you ever again. I love you so much it hurts. Goodbye baby, I hope you and my grandpa are getting along grand." Tears poured from her eyes once more as she said her goodbyes. Hermione leant down and gave her husband a soft kiss. She placed his head gently back down on the wood. Hermione lifted herself off the floor, and walked to the door, turning back she whispered "Goodbye Draco Lucius Malfoy."

 _ **A/N- I am sorry for any spelling mistakes like names and things, but please leave a review on what you thought and whether I should carry on with this story. Thanks :)**_


End file.
